HeartsStorm
by SaWa-San
Summary: LÖeon and Claire meet a few years after the downfall of Umbrella in New York acidentaly. What will happen?


Hearts Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. They all belong to Capcom! (Sadly sniffle)  
  
Story Start  
  
It was only mid November and the air was already biting cold, little cloudy breaths emanating from the noses and mouths the people made along the sidewalk. Even the sky itself reflected the chill mood of the big city called New York; dull grey clouds shutting of the warm rays of the sun, leaving no space for a speck of blue in the sky.  
  
Although the weather was so depressing, the Big Apple was as busy as ever, people filling the sidewalk, trampling each other on their feet and already starting to panic over not finding suitable Christmas-presents. Only those who thought they had nothing to loose tried to cross the street from one side to the other, swaying in and out between the yellow cabs and other cars whose drivers seemed to think they were taking part in an all-open rally.  
  
And in all this confusion and chaos stood cursing Leon S. Kennedy, trying unsuccessfully to make his way to Star-Bucks only two shops away from his current position. Most of the crowed was pushing against him and it took all his cunning and concentration to prevent from being run over.  
  
And I thought trying to outwit a hunter was difficult...  
  
Leon swore as another guy stepped on his already sore foot. He had stopped counting the times someone smashed his foot and knee with something after the 10th one and he promised himself a hot foot-bath in front of the TV with his trusted Game Cube and Playstation2 as soon as he made it home. That is, if he made it home before he lost his life by being run over, may it be by a cab or by the people themselves.  
  
At last, after many pushing and shuffling and more injuries to the foot, Leon finally (!!!) made it to his destination and went inside. His hopes for quickly getting a fresh cup of coffee were shattered when he entered and saw to his dismay the long lines of people in front of him. Sighing, he let fate have his way with him and took up his position at the end of one of the lines before him.  
  
As he waited for his turn at the counter, Leon let his mind wander...  
  
3 years ago Leon wouldn't have dreamed that he would one-day lead such a normal live again (if you could call living in New York City normal lol).  
  
3 years ago he had walked into a living nightmare in the middle of Racoon City. He had driven into the City, thinking he could make a career at the RPD as a police officer, but when he had come across the first Zombies, Leon had instantly known his life would change forever, although he hadn't wanted to accept it then.  
  
But who on the face of this planet would have just accepted that the dead were walking around the streets, yearning for the blood and flesh of the living? And they hadn't even been the worst! Leon had fought against Lickers, Hunters, Tyrants and many things more. But the one thing that had separated the Zombies especially from the other creatures hadn't really been the amount of bullets you needed to kill them. What had really turned his insides out about those Zombies was the fact, that they had been human only hours, maybe days ago. Normal humans, living a normal all day life in a normal city (or what had rather once been normal!). And from one moment to the other their peaceful lives had been shattered into tiny pieces; broken like a fragile china-doll. And the only way he could have put an end to their senseless existents and pain was to shoot them; kill them without a second thought for their were to many to mourn for.  
  
To his utter relieve there hadn't always been only monsters and death around him in that lost city. When he had been running away from those living dead once again he had run straight into something (or rather someone) he hadn't expected at that time... a young female human who was still alive!  
  
Leon had to stop the grin spreading across his face at that rather stunning memory. Her features had been burned into his mind forever the moment he had set his eyes on her; red hair put up in her standard pony-tail and a rather scared and pissed of expression in her clear blue eyes while he pointed a gun at her.  
  
That girl had been Claire Redfield on the search for her brother Chris, a former S.T.A.R.S. member and who had gone missing at that time.  
  
He and Clair had been separated only a few minutes after their meeting, but somehow they had both managed to make it through that nightmare and escape Racoon City together with a little girl called Sherry Birkins, only hours before it blew up.  
  
Leon's face darkened.  
  
Unfortunately, Clair and Sherry hadn't been the only ones he had met in that destroyed city. There had been another woman he had shortly met after Claire at the Racoon City Police Department, Ada Wong.  
  
Leon had to admit that he had found her stunning and attractive at first, had even had a crush on her in the beginning, but that had quickly subsided as soon as he realised, who she really was and how much she had lied to him and used him. He still held the memories of Ada in respect though, for he hadn't forgotten how she had saved him by giving up her own life. As far as he knew now she had died there in Racoon City with thousands of other citizens and there were no traces left of those after Racoon had been wiped from the map by the Government to stop the "disease" from spreading.  
  
Leon had managed to get out of the city in time together with Claire and Sherry before it was destroyed, but it had been very close since the Umbrella-Laboratory in which they had been had exploded before the whole city blew up.  
  
Leon's thoughts were interrupted when the girl behind the counter asked him what he wished to have. He absently ordered his coffee and was told with a sweet grin to wait a few moments. He saw the flirtatious gaze the girl was giving, but he ignored it sternly, picking up his thoughts where he ha left them.  
  
Since he and his friends (Chris, Claire, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Carlos and Billy) had brought down Umbrella and killed Albert Wesker in the progress, Leon had mostly been alone.  
  
How the whole mess they had gotten themselves into at the beginning had turned out to their benefit was still a wonder to him. But somehow they had made it and Umbrella now didn't exist anymore or only partly, since there were still trials and decisions of court to make for people, who had worked for Umbrella, specifically White-Umbrella.  
  
And finally, after the end of Umbrella, their names had been cleared again and they had gone back to living a normal life. Even Billy Coen, who had once been sentence to death because of murder, had his name cleared and lived happily together with Rebecca Chambers in a little town near Washington D.C. Chris and Jill lived directly in D.C., in a spacious apartment and were married since one and a half years. They had founded with Barry a new S.T.A.R.S. group in which Billy, Rebecca and Carlos were also included. Carlos hadn't really changed since Leon had met him. He still went after every slim legged female that happened to pass him by. Claire was still studying somewhere in Boston and had about a year to go until she finished if he remembered correct.  
  
Claire was probably the one who had the most contact to him, although it wasn't all too much, maybe a call once in a month or two. It was better that way since he didn't want to hurt her because of his feelings.  
  
Since the escape of Racoon City, Leon had always felt a strong attraction towards Claire, but never found the right time to tell her. And when she had come back from Rockford Island with her brother, she had told him about Steve Burnside, a boy she had met there and who had been prisoner there. They had fought together to escape the island and in the end, he had died because of the virus and the wish to protect Claire. Leon had watched over her from then on for a few weeks, always trying to cheer her up a little whenever he had the chance, but had never showed her his true feelings. He had heard at nights how Claire cried in her bed quietly thinking no one would hear. But Leon had always heard; heard her quiet sobs and the pain showing through them. Because of those circumstances, he had decided not to tell her anything about his growing feelings towards her, although it had sometimes been painful for him.  
  
That had been also a part of the reason, why he hadn't joined the new S.T.A.R.S. group. Another reason had been the job as agent in New York they had offered him after the end of Umbrella. Besides, he could always offer S.T.A.R.S. extra information when they needed it. Leon liked his job, although it was some times (alright, most times g) stressing, but he liked it nevertheless. And about Claire...  
  
"Here's your coffee, sweetie."  
  
It was the same voice that had interrupted his thoughts before and interrupted them now again. He looked at the girl standing behind the counter with a smug smile on her lips and showing a bit too much cleavage suddenly for his taste. She handed him his mug of coffee and he turned his head around to search for his money in one of his pockets. He took a quick glance through the big window outside and his eyes widened briefly before he quickly turned back to the girl.  
  
"Could I please have another cup of coffee? One with extra cream and chocolate chips on top?"  
  
The girl looked at him curiously, then smiled sweetly. (Author: shivers)  
  
"Of course, sweetie."  
  
She turned from him away again and Leon hoped desperately that she would hurry up a little and that he had seen right...  
  
Claire cursed inwardly as she tried to make her way through the throng of people all heading in the opposite direction. Of all the places, why had she to be in New York City on such a crowdie day?  
  
She sighed in defeat and let her back drop against the window of the shop behind her, not even bothering to look.  
  
Since the downfall of Umbrella Claire had continued studying, while her brother got married to Jill and had started a new STARS group in Washington D.C. with the others and Leon was somewhere here in New York City working as an agent. But god only new where in this overgrown City he lived! She knew his phone-number and address, but try finding someone in this City and you sure as hell would get lost, especially if you were called Claire Redfield.  
  
Leon wasn't even the reason, why she was here anyway. Well... maybe a little...But the main reason had been that she was currently searching for an apartment somewhere in or very near to N.Y.C., since they had offered her to study her last year at the Columbian University. And she didn't have much time to just drive from Boston to N.Y.C. because of her studies. And the person, who had offered her an apartment, also hadn't much time left, so they had made an appointment for today for 10 am. This meant for Claire to get up at 5 am (she had tried to include the time she would need to find her way through New York), make everything ready and then drive with her new Harley to N.Y.C.. When she had finally found the apartment-complex and had asked about it, Claire was given the answer, that it had been promised to a family-member, who had been thrown out of his house. And other apartments of Claire's interest had either been to small or to expensive.  
  
To make it short she had come to New York City for nothing, was right now totally lost (she had gone for a "quick" walk to let some steam off) and really pissed at everything and everyone.  
  
Maybe she should have called Leon for help. She had already considered yesterday to just call him and ask him for a little help, since he had lived here already for some time and he didn't get so quickly lost as she did; that he had shown in Racoon City.  
  
Claire had to smile as she remembered their first meeting; she running away from a Zombie, trying to get through the back door and he suddenly standing there pointing a gun at her. They had both fled to the Police Department, but had never made it there together because of those stupid Zombies. In the end they had both gotten through and had escaped with the little girl Sherry Birkins.  
  
Things had gone even more downhill from there for Claire. She had left Leon and Sherry behind in search of her brother Chris and had been captured in Paris by Umbrella. She had awakened again on Rockford Island in a prison cell right after the island had been attacked. The guard had let her out of her cell, since he thought she wouldn't make it.  
  
Claire had fought her way over the island. There, she had also met Steve Burnside, a 17-year-old boy who had been a prisoner like her. The two had tried to escape together but at the end, Steve had died right after he had confessed his love to her with his last few breaths. Her brother had come saving her from that terrible place and went back with her to the others.  
  
Claire had often cried at night alone in her bed, because of that terrible death Steve had gone through. At first she had thought she cried because she hadn't told him she loved him too, but after a few days of thinking she had realised the truth. She did not cry, because she loved him, she cried because she couldn't return his feelings. Steve had been a great friend through the whole chaotic trip on Rockford Island and the Antarctic, but nothing more.  
  
During those weeks where they had planed their attack on Umbrella in different countries and while Claire had hardly slept, Leon had always been there for her. He had always tried to make her laugh, had even started a huge quarrel with Chris and Jill over some stupid thing. Claire could swear she had never laughed so much in her entire life, especially at the end of the quarrel (god only knows how long it went! – and Carlos who had counted it with his stop watch) when they had all taken part in a pillow-fight.  
  
And late at night the tears and the pain had come again, threatening to overwhelm her. She would have quickly given in to them, if it hadn't been for the image of Leon laughing from earlier still burned in her mind. Sometimes Claire had even hoped he would just come to her during the night and hold her until the pain had vanished and yet she didn't want him to come. She didn't want Leon to see her tears, to know how weak she felt and was. Otherwise she may have found the courage to go to him herself.  
  
But that didn't matter anymore.  
  
After the downfall of Umbrella they had gone their separated ways. The others had started a new STARS in Washington D.C. at the request of the Government, while she went back to her studies in Boston and Leon had been offered a job as agent in New York.  
  
She hadn't heard much of him since and she hoped deep down inside it would change as soon as she moved to the City. If she ever found an apartment in this stupid overgrown town, that was.  
  
Still leaning against the window, Claire nearly jumped out of her skin when a steaming mug of coffee was suddenly held in front of her nose. She was just about to slam her fist into the guys face when a very familiar voice came to her ears. "Here; I think you could use it, Snoops."  
  
"And you could use some manners, Garf." She answered with a huge smile turning towards Leon, a big grin on his face. She took the mug from his hand and let some of the hot liquid flow down her throat warming her from the inside. She sighed at the pleasant feeling, wondering if it really was just the coffee or Leon standing beside her that evoked them.  
  
"I can't believe you really remembered my favourite Star Bucks coffee, Garf. Still got that green Garfield-Shirt with those cute boxers?"  
  
Leon was glad that his cheeks were already red from the cold; otherwise Claire would have seen the slight blush on them.  
  
It was typical for her to bring this all up right now. It all went back to a certain day during their fight against Umbrella. They had come back dead tired from a small mission that only included spying and information gathering, but it had been cold and wet outside and some watchdog had nearly caught them so they had had to run for their lives.  
  
The next day Claire had been together with Billy the first to get up and had bought coffee for all. She had drunk three mugs of coffee, making her totally hyper for the next few hours. Unfortunatly, Leon was a long sleeper and Carlos had suggested that Claire should wake him up. Hyper as she had still been at that time Claire had run straight to his room, bouncing directly on his bed and on him also in the progress. She had jumped some more on his bed, singing some stupid made-up wake-up song. The already worn out bed hadn't stood a chance against Claire, thus collapsing with him and her still on it, Leon still in his boxers landing on his back with Claire on top of him.  
  
And if it couldn't have been already embarrassing enough, Claire's sweatshirt had slipped up high enough to give all who had witnessed her wake-up mission (Meaning EVERYBODY!) a good view of her snoopy-bra. This had given them their new nicknames – Garf and Snoops.  
  
Leon shook his head: "I should have known, that this would come up. But tell, me, why are you here in this crazy part in the first place? Shouldn't you be studying?"  
  
Claire sighed and drew her eyes away from Leon's face, looking up into the cloudy sky. Big, fluffy snowflakes had begun to drift down to the earth and they soon god heavier and vaster.  
  
"To make a long story short, I was looking for an apartment but the only one I had in mind has been taken away from under my nose. I tried to cool of by walking and somehow got totally lost. So, here I am and if I could somehow find where here´ is I would be grateful."  
  
"Well, if you tell me in which street you left your bike I can bring you there. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds great! (How sweet of him...) Let me think... If I remember correctly it was the 90th Street near the corner of the 2nd Avenue..."  
  
Leon's eyes went wide. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm very sure. Why?"  
  
Leon shook his head in disbelieve. "What a coincidence..."  
  
"What? Why? Could you please fill me in what you mean?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "My apartment is only six streets away. Mine's on the 96th Street, remember?"  
  
Claire slapped her head with her flat hand. "How could I forget? At least you won't get us lost."  
  
"Did I ever get us lost?"  
  
"Nope, just making sure."  
  
"Whatever!" Leon said and rolled his eyes. He threw his empty mug into the thrash-can beside him while pushing his body away from the window at the same time. "Shall we go?"  
  
Claire smiled and also threw her mug away. "Sure."  
  
They began to move back into the crowd Leon leading the way. When they entered it again he took her hand in his without even really noticing it. Claire blushed a little at this action, but didn't do anything against it.  
  
Maybe he just took it so I don't get separated from him...  
  
They made their way silently through the throng of people until it slowly got less and almost subsided when they got to Central Park. Leon had decided against the subway since it was also full at such a time (or rather always in N.Y.C.).  
  
They were just entering the park when Leon noticed his hand still interwinded with Claire's. He hastily let go as if he had burned himself, going even redder than before and not making eye contact with the girl beside him. She stopped for a moment as if wanting to say something then shook her head and went on, now walking beside him.  
  
"Say; why were you there at the shop anyway, Leon? Don't you have to work at such a busy time?"  
  
Leon shook his head. "Nope. Got the next one and a half weeks off, since my current case has been put to a halt for some underground researching. Another team has been called in for that. But pshhhhhhhhhhhhtt... I shouldn't really tell you this..." Leon said and held his index finger to his lips as if he had told her something top secret, winking at her at the same time.  
  
Claire giggled and tried to look offended. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Me?" He tried to look shocked, making Claire giggle only harder. "I would never mock you. Could this angelic face with the two cute horns on top ever mock you?" Leon asked in mock offence, batting his eyelashes at her and holding two fingers over his head to show his two "horns". In other words, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Claire couldn't hold it anymore at seeing his face and burst out laughing. How can he always make me laugh so easily?  
  
Leon smiled gently as he watched her laugh helplessly beside him. She didn't forget to laugh after all... It's good to hear her voice again.  
  
Claire's laughing-fit slowly subsided and was replaced by a very devilish grin. "You're...gonna...get...that...back...and...that...right...NOW!"  
  
Before Leon could even react Claire had given him one great push, making him fall backward. A loud SPLASH was heard and the next thing he knew he was sitting in knee-deep, ice-cold water. To top it all he could definably feel something on top of his head and the irritated "Ribbid?!?" that followed, made it clear what it was (a.k.a. the astound frog). Leon looked in the direction of Claire to see her sprawled out on the ground only a few feet away laughing her head of. She took a quick glance at his face – which must have been totally dump-struck – and laughed on hysterically.  
  
"S-s-so-sorry, I-I-I just... h-had to d-d-do it lol. It was just t-t-to tem-tempting."  
  
"Humph You know that we're in the middle of November, the water is freezing cold AND it's snowing?!? Will you at least help me outta here?"  
  
"Giggle Okay."  
  
Claire somehow managed to stop with her laughter and held out a hand towards Leon. To late she saw his wicked grin and with another, tinier splash she sat beside Leon in the water looking as dump as he did.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I should have known. And how do you suppose I should get home in these´ wet clothes on a motorbike?"  
  
Leon grinned boyishly: "Well, you can come to me if you want to and dry your clothes there."  
  
"You know, you could have just asked me if I wanted to come with you instead of pulling me into this cold water."  
  
"Hey, it was you who pushed me first!"  
  
"But you live only a few blocks away, while I live in Boston which is only´ few hundred miles away..."  
  
"I somehow had to defend my honour!"  
  
"What honour? Oh, forget it! I give up!" Claire shouted exasperated - but still grinning – and threw her hands up into the air. "Let's go to your place. But you own me a hot shower and a hot chocolate."  
  
Leon chuckled. "Sure thing. Come on or we'll be both be lying in bed tomorrow with high fever."  
  
Leon finally got up and held out a hand, which Claire gladly accepted. He hoisted her up as a small gust of wind rippled through the trees and the now thick falling snow. Claire shivered, only noticing now how cold it was in her wet clothes and instinctively snuggled closer to Leon's body for a little more warmth. He stiffened at Claire's sudden movement, but relaxed after a second and slung his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"You're wet." Claire complained in a whisper.  
  
Leon smiled gently and whispered back. "No shit Miss Sherlock. Come, it will not get any better if we just stay here. I'll take you home."  
  
"Okay, but no more funny business, or else..."  
  
"Don't worry, I promise."  
  
And so two very wet and rather cold Umbrella-Survivors made their way through the Central Park.  
  
"Here we are!" Leon said as he opened the door to his apartment, bowing gentlemen-like in the progress. Claire entered after him and was pleasantly surprised at the sight she beheld. The apartment was spacious and much more tidier than she had suspected with Leon living alone (if she compared it with her old roommate, this was utter heaven! g). There were four doors that led out of the small hallway. The two on the right were the kitchen and the bathroom, as Claire could make out through the doors standing slightly ajar. . The one on the left, directly opposite the bathroom was Leon's bedroom and on the far end of the hall the door led to a really big living room.  
  
Leon had closed the door behind them and now turned towards Claire after taking of his jacket. "I suppose you wanna take a shower first?"  
  
"Yeah; but tell me oh gracious one, what should I wear AFTER the shower?"  
  
"Well, you could always walk around naked... OUCH!!! Sheeeeeshhhhhh... Do you always hit so hard?!?"  
  
Claire smirked. "Only when I'm freezing cold, wearing wet clothes and have nothing else to wear. Maybe you could be so kind to give me something to wear?"  
  
Leon made a gesture with his hand towards his bedroom. "Just pick something. I could even have smaller jeans from my sister. I still wonder how it got there though... ", he tried to explain while shrugging his shoulders. Claire had to hold back her laughter again. She remembered all to clearly the phone-call Leon once had received while the group had still been together. His sister had called him because of some little nonsense and had kept talking on and on about this and that, not even noticing when Leon laid down the receiver on the table to go to the toilette and the kitchen to eat something before returning, only to find out she was still blabbering about the same thing she had been talking about the whole time. This had gone on for about four or five hours – Leon always putting down the receiver and doing something else once in a while – until her boyfriend finally had had enough of her using his mobile for a little´ chat with her brother lol.  
  
Leon had already entered his bedroom and Claire followed now, taking a look around. The room was simple decorated with only one poster of Lord of the Rings and the Biohazard Film. A nearly full bookshelf and the closet occupied one wall, where Leon was currently at work throwing random clothes behind him (and THAT guy is tidy? Unbelievable, isn't it lol?). After he had buried himself halfway through the pile of clothes, his head nearly disappearing in it (how can anyone find something with his head buried in clothes? Leon can!) Leon gave a muffled shout of triumph and pulled himself out of the closet. He was so fast that Claire nearly didn't make it in time to stop staring at his butt g, blushing slightly. She quickly caught the pair of jeans Leon threw at her and the shirt he threw with them.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think I have any fitting underwear for you", he said grinning and Claire stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Lucky for you, that they didn't get wet to much. Until I'm finished, they'll have dried. And don't you go peeping while I'm under the shower, or else...!" she added threateningly and disappeared into the bathroom with a small click of the closing door. Leon just shook his head, smiling to himself as he changed from his wet clothes to a dry pair of baggy jeans and his old Garfield T-Shirt – just for the fun of it. After he had put his wet clothes up to dry he checked his phone for any calls. As if she had known they would talk about her, his sister had called about an hour ago and had left a 20 minute long message. As the voice of his sister kept blabbering on and on he strolled into the kitchen and started the difficult task of heating milk on the stove for the hot chocolate Claire wanted (he hadn't forgotten g) and made some sandwiches.  
  
By the time he had finished with the food and the message had ended, Claire also had gotten out of the shower and was now stepping into the small kitchen. She sniffed the air hungrily.  
  
"Hmmmmm... My stomach tells me that you made hot chocolate and something to eat..."  
  
"Well, let's see if your stomach will accept the food I made." He picked up the tablet. "Come, we'll eat in the living-room."  
  
Leon walked out of the kitchen and into the living room first with Claire close behind him. The room was spacious, with a big comfy looking couch in the centre, a little table in front of it and the TV (the PS2 and GC, too; of course lol). In the left corner stood a computer and in the opposite one stood the stereo. Another two bookshelf, but bigger, this time stood against the wall near the computer, one of them partly stuffed full with what looked like a huge amount of tedious form-filling from Leon's job. A few plants stood around here and there and Claire slightly wondered how they had survived until now since Leon hadn't a good way with all the green stuff.  
  
"Argggg... Whose there?"  
  
"Pfff... Leon! Leon!"  
  
Claire nearly jumped out of her skin as she suddenly heard the voices of two more people speaking in the room. Leon had to laugh at her reaction and indicated with his head to the corner Claire hadn't looked at yet. At a window stood a large birdcage (and when I say large in this room I mean huge!) with many little things a bird could use. And in it sat three sleek black birds with a yellow stripe across each eye and yellow-orange beaks. When they noticed her looking at them, they started whistling and chattering some sentences like "Hi there!", "Who are you?" and such things. One even asked "Are you a girlfriend?", Making Claire blush and Leon mumble something that came close to "To much TV again...".  
  
Claire stepped in front of the cage and took a closer look at the three birdies, who where by now rather quiet again, but still hobbling from pole to pole in excitement.  
  
"What are they, Leon? I've never seen such birds before."  
  
"They're myna birds and belong to the Asiatic starling. They're quite funny since their favourite hobby is normally to imitate different sounds, but their also good at learning to speak as you're just heard them now."  
  
"And why do you have three of them?"  
  
"Well, my sister (once again) and my brother had the great idea to buy me them so I wouldn't feel lonely here in New York." Leon made a face at that, making Claire giggle again as she admired the three while they stared back at her with curiosity making strange peeping once in a while. "So my two siblings bought me two of those weirdoes over there."  
  
Claire raised her head in confusion. "Two? And why do you have three of them now?"  
  
Leon grinned. "Well, they had decided to buy two male birds, but someone must have made a mistake. My sister kept them the first two months before I got them – so it's no wonder they talk so much sometimes. During that time nothing happened, but only a few weeks after I got them – three to be exact – one of them suddenly sat on an egg he or rather she had lain and it took only another ten days before it hatched. The two older ones are called Jack and Johnny. The youngster I named Burney."  
  
Claire stared at him open mouthed. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She just shook her head in disbelieved and let herself plop down on the couch, grabbing one of the sandwiches and taking a bite.  
  
"At least your food isn't poisoned as it always seems with Chris's. He could probably even burn water on the stove if he gave it a try. But he's got Jill now, so I don't have to live in constant fear of him burning the house down. Say did you hear, that Jill's to a 60 percent chance pregnant?"  
  
"Really? Chris is going to fall flat on his face!"  
  
"Yeah, and..."  
  
They kept on talking while they devoured the food and the hot chocolate and the snowflakes still increased, burying everything in a big pile of fluffy snow. The crowds on the street got smaller and smaller until nearly everyone had already disappeared from the streets at half past five including most of the cars and cabs.  
  
When Claire finally looked at her watch it was already six o'clock. Her eyes widened slightly in astonishment and she almost dropped the Playstation-controller she had in her hands.  
  
"Oh my! I should have been back at Boston hours ago! Shit; how will I ever make it back before everything closes at the University."  
  
"I don't think you won't even get out of New York City. Look." Leon pointed at the TV where he had switched from the Playstation-screen to the TV program. It showed the current weather-situation around the United States and the weatherman's grin went from ear to ear when he revealed the latest news about New York.  
  
"And you won't believe it people, but it is true! New York City has been literally covered by snow and the storm is still howling out there! I advise everyone there to stay in his or her humble home and go early to bed. Don't want anyone to freeze to death out there, do we? This is Mark Strew wishing you all a good night! Sleep tight!"  
  
The weather-report ended and some noisy trailer for some kiddie video came as Claire still stared at the TV, trying to comprehend what had been said only moments ago. Finally she sacked back into the couch hands over her face. "Great and I wanted to be at University tomorrow. I've only got three more weeks until winter-break and I still haven't found an apartment in this damn City!"  
  
"But you can't change it right now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I know. Sigh." Claire had to smirk suddenly. "Seems like I'll have to spend the night in your apartment."  
  
"I don't know... Maybe I should just let you sleep out in the open." Leon suggested with an evil grin and Claire at first pouted then put on that famous puppy-eyes-look. "Awwww, you wouldn't really let a little girl like me, who can't even defend herself, wander around those dark streets; would you? And I promise, I won't attack you in your bed at night. PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE??????"  
  
"Humph As if you could really attack me in my bed when I'm sleeping on the couch. Do you really think you would have to sleep here with those noisy neighbours!" Leon pointed his finger at the cage in the corner where the myna birds once again started to chatter at hearing the sentence involving them (intelligent, aren't they g) and the sleeping arrangements. The next thing Leon felt was Claire hugging him around the waist, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks; you're the best. What would I do without you?"  
  
Leon snorted and slung his arms around her petit frame. "Probably still wandering around, looking for your bike, as I know you. What you say about something to eat? My stomach seems to be awake again."  
  
"Sounds great." Claire jumped up from the couch. "This time, you stay here Mister and I'll cook something for you. And I won't take a no for an answer."  
  
And with that Claire already disappeared towards the kitchen and Leon was left behind in front of the TV, with three birds complaining loudly that they also wanted to be fed. Leon had to smile while shaking his head. He got up and gave his three friends something to eat and let the door to their cage open, so they could fly around a bit to stretch their wings (he always did that in the evening). At once Jack - after eating, of course – took flight and before Leon could say anything, she was already in the kitchen cawing a loud "What's for dinner?". The first answer from Claire was a loud "Yikes!". The "Don't scare me like that!" followed by a cawed "Sorry" was all Leon needed to know everything would be well. He let himself fall back on the couch and sapped through the channels with Burney sleeping on his chest for about an hour and 20 minutes.  
  
By that time the smell of something delicious cooking in the oven was evident in the air. Leon shifted his gaze away from the TV to the door where he saw Claire entering with a huge tray with what looked liked home made Pizza on it. The smell and the growling of his stomach indicated that he was right. He sat up, making space for Claire - Burney had made it his task together with Johnny to just hop around the room, checking the plants for any flies once in a while (an astonishing way to explain, how the plants survive in Leon's apartment, but hey, it's only a fan fiction by little old me lol). Jack was sitting on Claire's shoulder just watching.  
  
"Smells delicious... But I hope my kitchen is still standing."  
  
Claire hit him lightly on his shoulder and made herself comfortable on the couch. "Do I look like Chris?"  
  
"No, but you're his sister."  
  
"Point taken. Switch over to the next channel, Sex and the City should be starting any moment."  
  
So the two devoured the Pizza while watching and Leon thought it was the best Pizza he had ever tasted in his entire life. He stole a quick glance at Claire with Jack still on her shoulder who was staring mesmerised at the TV in front of her as if she could just fall in any moment. He turned his head quickly away again as he felt his face reddening at the thoughts that came to his mind. Now really, he wasn't some scrawny teenager in love for the first time and he shouldn't start to behave like one! He should get a grip on himself and at least wait a little longer. He had just met Claire after a very long time again and just jumping at her like some lovesick puppy wouldn't be a great way to start a relationship, especially if it came out she didn't want to. It could be after all that she just saw another big brother in him and big brothers didn't do such things.  
  
Leon concentrated on the TV-screen again, so he didn't notice when Claire took a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't see it right now through his shirt, but she had felt his strong muscles and chest when she had hugged him in Central Park. She tried to hide the blush staining her cheeks at the memory returning all to clearly. Jesus! Here she was, a grown woman sitting beside one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen and met in her entire life and she was behaving like a small girl again, who didn't have the heart to tell the guy in front of her that she liked him; a lot. She turned her eyes back on the TV with an inner sigh, but her thoughts started to drift of once again, as they often did when it came to Leon.  
  
At the end of the new Sex and the City episode the Pizza had vanished to the very last crumb - responsible for those were of course not Leon and Claire, but the three other certain guys g. Leon stretched his legs and took a questioning glance at Claire. "So; what do you want to do now. I don't think there'll be coming anything interesting on TV, so it's either watching a movie, sleep, or more games on the PS2 or the GC."  
  
Oh, I'm sure I could come up with something else besides "just" sleeping... Claire involuntary thought and mentally slapped herself right afterwards.  
  
"How about a movie? Haven't seen one in a long time."  
  
"How about the new Lord of the Rings? I just got it last week."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's get it started."  
  
"Okie, dokie chief."  
  
Leon got up to start the film while Claire made herself more comfortable on the couch, meaning she lay sprawled out on it head to toe, occupying the whole couch for herself with one hand hanging down while the other was used as an extra pillow. Leon raised an eyebrow as he turned around and saw Claire on the couch.  
  
"And where do you suppose I should sit?"  
  
"On the floor of course." Was the smug answer from Claire. Her eyes twinkled as if to say "just try to make me move".  
  
A devilish idea came to Leon's mind. Looking as casual as he could he got up as the film slowly began to start already. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'll just go to the toilette first while you can already start watching."  
  
"Okay" was the only reply from Claire, already enthralled by the movie (somewhat). Leon noiselessly crept to the door but didn't go out. He managed to sneak to the back of the couch without Claire noticing. When he was directly behind it he measured the space behind Claire on the couch with a look. He smirked devilishly and lightly jumped over the back of the couch, landing right behind Claire. She gave a startled gasp and nearly fell down. But Leon quickly rapped his arms around her waist and drew her body close to his.  
  
"Leon! What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"  
  
"Well, you didn't want to leave your spot, so I had to improvise," was Leon's calm reply. His breath tickled her ear as his head came to rest on hers for a better view of the movie. Claire had to hold back an involuntary shiver at the close proximity of their bodies and the slight husky sent she thought she heard in his voice.  
  
"Don't you dare do anything more funny mister, or I just might throw you out of your own apartment. Understood?" She only managed to bring it out in a whisper, emotions inside of her trying to overpower her. Gods, it had never been with anyone else like that. She had already dated a few guys and went out with them but it had never been like this. She felt the slight squeeze Leon gave as an answer and the hushed "I promise" before she let her body relax fully again, cuddling even more into Leon's. She tried to concentrate on the movie, but it seemed rather difficult to her with the constant contact of Leon's body and his arms around her. She didn't even notice when she lay her hands on his. The movie still went on and Claire closed her eyes, giving in a bit to her feelings.  
  
The next time Claire opened her eyes, she saw a blank TV-screen in front of her giving the only bit of light in the room. She took a look at her watch, which read about 11pm. I mush have fallen asleep during the movie, oh well... She felt Leon shift behind her a little in his sleep, his arms still around her. What rather made her breath in sharply was the touch of his hand on her skin. Her t-shirt must have slipped up during her sleep and his hand was now resting on directly that spot. Calming her racing heart, Claire noticed her mobile-phone she had lain down on the table blinking. After staring at it for a few seconds she picked it up and found out that her roommate wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. She wrote a short message back before squeezing the phone inside her jeans. Turning around a little Claire saw Leon's face calm and peaceful before her with his hair into his eyes. She reached up with her hand and pushed the loose strand behind his ear, brushing with her fingertips against his cheek. He shifted a little an murmured something she didn't understand. Just then an idea formed inside her head as she slowly and carefully got up and out of Leon's embrace. She made her way to the kitchen and soon got back with a glass full of ice-cold water. Ever so gently she let three little drops hit Leon's nose. He gave a snort and seemed as if he wanted to rise his arms instinctively but Claire was faster. Before he could comprehend what happened to him she had already turned the glass upside down. The water splashed full force on Leon's face, the scream only coming out as a gasp as the cold water also flowed down his neck and into his shirt. But Leon hadn't been a survivor of Racoon City for nothing - and this time he hadn't been staring at the love of his live just like in the Central Park. With his quick reflexes he managed to grab Claire around her waist and pulled her towards him until she was stuck directly above him.  
  
"What the hell was that for? Wasn't it enough that I got ice-cold water over me once already today?"  
  
"But it was you who scared the shit out of me at Star Bucks and when we tried to watch the movie. I somehow had to get you back," Claire pouted, "And I still think that that wasn't enough punishment, too."  
  
Leon raised both eyebrows. "And what do you plan to do to me now? Tickle me or death or what?"  
  
Claire didn't know what to reply. She felt his hands on her skin again and his eyes on hers, dazzling and curious. His voice was rough from the sudden wakening and the position they were currently in wasn't any help, either. She felt her heart pound heavy in her chest; a slight dizziness began to cloud her mind's judgement; breathing became somewhat difficult. And from that moment on Claire decided that any regular, thought over reaction, would just be for naught. So she did the first thing that came to her mind...  
  
She bend down and kissed him full force on the lips.  
  
To say that Leon was shocked at first was not only fact, but it also spoke for the only reasonable respond he could muster. In other words he tightened his grip on Claire and kissed her back with as much passion bubbling inside of him as in her. One kiss became many kisses, their breaths mingling together as the temperature became unusual warm around them. Claire's one hand came to rest on Leon's chest, directly over his wild beating heart while the other slowly began to wander under his shirt, increasing the speed of his heart only more. He couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face, still kissing her. "Are you trying to seduce me or what?"  
  
Claire smirked back. "Maybe. You still need some punishment, though."  
  
"If this is my punishment, then I'll be happy to oblige."  
  
They were just starting to continue with Claire's seducing, when a rather sleepy caw came from a corner in the room. "Arg... get a room! Get a room!"  
  
Claire and Leon both looked dumbfounded at the cage were Johnny was staring accusingly at both of them, ruffling his feathers which made him look like a very fluffy ball. They burst out laughing at the sight and Claire let herself collapse on top of Leon, head buried in the crook of his neck enjoying the rumbling of his chest beneath her. When she had calmed down a little again she pushed her body up a little to look into his eyes again, fire still burning in them. "How about we heed the advise of the little birdie and continue this somewhere else?"  
  
"The kitchen floor?" Leon asked grinning earning himself a pinch in the nose.  
  
"No, you dummy, although it would be rather inspiring. Right now, I'm rather for a comfy bed in a comfy room. THAT would be really inspiring."  
  
Leon didn't answer, but kissed her gently. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room, closing the door with his foot.  
  
A/N: You can all probably imagine what is going to happen in that room, so I'm going to leave it up to yourself to think how it happened. And don't worry, they are doing IT alright g...  
  
About the myna birds: I don't own one myself and jut to warn you, that their behaviour in real life would be probably much different, then in my little ficie here, so don't think this is all true. If you want to get information about them in the web, just type the name (myna bird, myna, mina, etc.) in one of your search-engines and you'll probably find something about them. But now on with this fic!!  
  
Hmmmmm... So warm and comforting... This must be heaven... Even the angles are singing... But since when do they hum 'Hey Mama'? Wait! That's my mobile!  
  
Claire's eyes shot open at once and she hastily bent over the bed to search for her mobile phone she had left in the pocket of the jeans she had gotten from Leon. Fortunately, the jeans still lay beside the bed and she managed to get her phone just in time. Exhausted from this unwanted morning activity she let herself plop back on the bed beside Leon, who still had one arm wrapped around her petit frame. He stirred a bit and drew her closer to himself again, also waking up now. Claire pushed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Who the hell is it?"  
  
"Claire? Is that you?"  
  
"Chris? Why are you calling me at such an ungodly hour? It is only..." Claire quickly glanced at her watch "... 9am! You know that I sleep long on my free days."  
  
"Well, for your information, it isn't a free day for you as far as I know and didn't you say you would call me when you came back from searching an apartment in New York City? I've tried for hours to reach you at home the day before and none of your friends could tell me where you were!!!"  
  
"GroanJesus, calm down bro. As you can hear nothing happened to me. I'm totally fine and feeling better then in a long time, except for you waking me up that is..."  
  
"Well, were the heck are you then? Definably not at home since I tried there already a few minutes ago. Sooo...?"  
  
Claire grinned at the impatient tone in her brother's voice and looked at Leon, who was now also fully awake, giving her that questioning gaze, which always made him look like an innocent angel. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before answering.  
  
"Guess..."  
  
"Claire! I am warning you little sis, my patients is coming to an end and that rather rapid. So I guess you better spill the beans before something might happen that you and I will regret later."  
  
"SighOkay, okay... I get the point. I'm currently in Leon's apartment in New York together with him. We ran into each other yesterday on pure accident and he invited me to go home with him so we could talk about old times and we totally forgot the time. And when I finally decided it would be best to go home, I couldn't because of that huge snowstorm outside, so I spend the night here."  
  
"Aha. Well, it explains most of it... And where is Leon at the moment?"  
  
Should I tell him the truth? Awwww... what the heck... "He's right beside me at the moment." (Leon:I don't think that was a good answer...)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Silence. (Leon:Definably not looking good for me...)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Then:  
  
"Right beside you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"In bed of course." (Leon:THAT was SURELY NOT a very GOOD ANSWER...)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Silence again.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Then:  
  
"Claire? Would you do me a favour and give me Leon to talk to for a second?"  
  
"Just a moment please..." She handed her phone to Leon, who by now had a slight panicked expression on his face. "Chris wants to talk to you." (Leon:My end is drawing near...)  
  
Leon gulped hard before putting the phone to his ear:  
  
"Ummm... Hello?"  
  
"Hello Leon. It's me. How are you doing? Had a good 'night'?" The sweet singsong voice of Chris Redfield replied from the other end of the line sending shivers of horror down Leon's spine.  
  
"Good. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ohhh, I just wanted to know. And..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?!?!?!" Chris bellowed through the phone and Leon winced, holding it as far away from him as possible. He thought he would die then and there by the sheer force Chris's anger was being send though Claire's mobile. And it still wasn't over yet.  
  
"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE HER WITH YOU AND THEN SEDUCE HER... YOU...YOU..."  
  
"Chris! Chris, listen!" Claire called through the phone at her brother." It wasn't HIM, who seduced ME, I seduced HIM!"  
  
A loud TUMPH was the only reply from the end of Chris's line. Claire and Leon exchanged glances.  
  
"Chris? You still there big brother?"  
  
"Is that you Claire?"  
  
"Hey Jill! What happened with Chris?"  
  
"Ummm, right now he is laying knocked out cold from shock on the kitchen floor. What on earth did you do with him?"  
  
"I only told him the truth, nothing more." Claire replied, trying to hold back laughter. Talk about being shocked when something unexpected happened, but that was ridiculous.  
  
"Aha..." They heard rather then saw Jill raise her eyebrows in confusion. "And does that have to do something with Leon? I thought it weird that Chris yelled so loud, but I already got suspicious when I heard the name Leon. Is he there?"  
  
"I'm right here Jill. Nice to hear from you again. Is Chris still out cold?"  
  
"I think he's coming around. So, are you two together now or what?"  
  
Leon took an uncertain glance at Claire, not quite sure what to say. Maybe it just had been a sort of one-night-stand for her? He knew what he felt, but what did Claire feel? He looked her into the eyes and saw a sparkle of hope, fear, uncertainty and... love?  
  
Leon gently squeezed Claire's hand and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we're together now you could say."  
  
At that Claire's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread over her face. The next thing Leon knew was Claire's body pressed on top of his and her lips kissing his lips. After his heart had skipped a beat from the very (!!) positive respond to his answer he kissed her back before a cough from Jill interrupted.  
  
"Ahem... No make-out session while I'm on the phone please. Besides, I still gotta thank you two."  
  
"For what, shocking Chris for once into unconsciousness?" Leon asked bewildered, his brain still not fully active after the all-included kiss from Claire.  
  
"Nope. Thanks to you two I'm now two-hundred bucks richer."  
  
Leon: "???"  
  
Claire: "Explain, although I can already imagine what's coming."  
  
"Well, I had a bet with little Chrissie here one the floor if you two would get together before or after New Years Eve. And since we still have November, I won. I told you they would finally make it Chris."  
  
"Uhhhhh... yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." Chris's faint voice was heard from the end of the line. He had finally come around again and seemed to stand now behind Jill. "Couldn't you two have waited about two months or longer?"  
  
"At least we didn't decided to go to church right away, big bro."  
  
"And I'm thankful for that, otherwise it would have been four-hundred bucks for Jill AND Billy..."  
  
"Is this a hobby of you? Betting on what I and Claire are going to do I mean?"  
  
"Sorta... And since my head still hurts I think I'm gonna go to bed again. Take care that my sis doesn't complains about you hurting her in any way or else..."  
  
"Gulp I get the picture."  
  
"Well then, see ya. Bye."  
  
"Bye Chris/brother."  
  
Claire and Leon heard Chris wander back upstairs, cursing about a bump starting form on his head and his little sister making to rash decisions.  
  
"Hey you two. You're still there??" Jill's voice suddenly came from the other end of the line.  
  
Claire was the first to react. "Yeah, we're still here. Anything new you need to tell us?"  
  
"Well, I was to the doctors yesterday without telling Chris and..."  
  
"And...?" Both Leon and Claire asked in anticipation.  
  
"A hundred percent positive!" Jill squealed back through the phone, although silently as not to be heard by Chris.  
  
"That's absolutely great!" Claire squealed back through the phone and Leon also gave a happy "Congrats!" and a "Way to go!". "When are you going to tell your dear husband all of this?", he wanted to know curiously.  
  
"I dunno yet, but definably not today. One lump on his head is enough I think. Don't want to zip of to hospital because of multiple shock. I'm don't want to see that thing until it's time for the little Redfield to join us."  
  
"Point taken, my dear sister-in-law. Just be careful you don't overdo it or Chris might go into hysterics if you suddenly become sick and he hasn't the slightest idea why."  
  
"Will do, Claire; will do. But I better hang up the phone and look how my Chrissie is doing upstairs. I think I'll be generous and bring him a bag of ice. Bye ya two, and come visit us soon. Maybe we can all celebrate Christmas together like in old times."  
  
"Sure thing, Jill. Give my big bro a hug from me. Bye!"  
  
"Take care, Jill. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Claire hung up and put her mobile on a nightstand collapsing back on Leon after that stressing task. She cuddle up close to him and sighed in contempt as his strong arms enveloped her , one hand stroking her hair. "What a way to start such a lovely day."  
  
Leon chuckled. "At least your brother didn't jump directly in his car and drove all the way to New York just to murder me."  
  
"That would have been soooo like him. But luckily he knocked himself out first."  
  
They both had to laugh a bit and then fell silent again, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other gave. After a while Leon spoke up again. "Claire..."  
  
"Hmmmmmm...?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Claire lifted her head to look into Leon's eyes and smile. "I love you, too."  
  
She gently kissed him and he returned the kiss. Claire had to smirk a little as they broke the kiss. "But we've got a lot to plan, so we've got everything ready when the time's ready."  
  
"For what?" Leon asked confused.  
  
"For me moving into your apartment, my little dummy. Do you really think I'll still look for one when this is much better then all the rest?"  
  
Leon didn't answer. He just grinned sheepishly and kissed Claire again, hugging her tightly to him.  
  
And, feeling fully content and happy, Leon knew he was blessed with the most loving creature there could ever be.  
  
Story End  
  
Finally made it to write this! Just hoped you all enjoyed to read as much as I enjoyed to write it. Please Review and tell me what you think of it!!!!!  
  



End file.
